


This is my life folks

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Heart Break, M/M, Paolo and Nico friendship, will is a asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Nico finds out that his boyfriend Will was cheating on him. As he storms out and heads to the lake someone comes to make him feel a bit better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/gifts).



> This is for The_Firebird I gave her another gift since I havent been updating the other story. Ive been working so its hard to do it sometimes but I will do it soon dont worry. Enjoy

His feet hanged off the dock walk as he sighed. Well why wasnt he surprised at what Will did. They werent even dating for two months before he cheated. And on the exact guy he was checking out when Apollo came to camp. 

 

But the worst thing was it happened in his own fucking cabin. Like what the actual hell man!?!

 

When he walked in to see two half naked bodies grinding on each other. The two didnt see him so he slammed his door. As they both jumped up, Will tired to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. 

 

"Really it looks to me that my boyfriend is cheating on me" he yelled as tears fell down his red cheeks.

 

"But he told me he had no boyfriend" came Paolo thick accented voice in confusion and hurt at the events unfolding before him.

 

Nico eyes wided at the son of Apollo when they locked pn to each other. He wouldnt look them in the eyes.

 

"You told him that? Wow why im I not surprised at that. You know what I want you out of my cabin and we're done for good" He didn't wait for him to respond as he walked out to find Jason and Piper. 

 

He cried as Piper rubbed his back and trying to comfort him. Jason had to be talked out of finding the son of Apollo and fucking killing him.

 

He looked at himself in the water. His eyes were puffy and pink at cry for so long. As he looked over to the right a new figure came up next to him.

 

"Hello" said a timid and scared Paolo.

 

Nico smiled at him and waved half heartily at him, Paolo sat next to him.

 

"Im sorry he told me you two broke up a week ago. If I had know that I wouldn't have gone with him." His voice cracked as his eyes watered.

 

He looked sick his curly black hair was unkept and tangled. His light brown eyes were red and moist around the rings. His freckles stood out against his nutmeg skin because his face was so red. 

 

He looked like everything that happened was his fault.

 

"Hey why dont you come and hang with me and some of my friends this week? Were going to the movies and out to eat you look like you can use some friends" Nice turned to the Brazilian boy. 

 

His eyes lit up like a Christmas light. He nodded in excitement.

 

"Yes please" he stood up and held a hand out for Nico to grab.

 

They both got screwed over by the fucker why not make a friendship out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look I dont hate will as a character it just that he so bland that I dont understand why the fandom loves him so much. But im not going to diss people who like him or his ships but I dont have to. Respect me and my ships and ill respect yours ship thats all I have to say.


End file.
